


The Exchange Student

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Punk Jack, Rated teen for swearing, Real original title, Teen Romance, i can't tag, why am I tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach had a normal teenage life. But then he met Sean McLoughlin,the exchange student from Ireland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark groaned at the sound of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and snuggled up under the warm blanket. He was not in the mood to go to school today. Not that he didn't like school,he just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Mark Edward Fischbach get up! You're going to miss the bus!" his brother shouted. Sighing,he rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess and his glasses hung crookedly on his face. He straightened them and began to brush his wild hair.

He ate breakfast and grabbed his school bag. "See you later," he said to Thomas before heading outside. It was October and the air was chilly. Mark pulled the hood on the back of his jacket up and over his head. A roaring bus passed him. "Goddamnit," he muttered. That was his bus. Now he was stuck walking two miles to his school.

"Hey fag!"

_Fuck._

Mark knew that voice all too well. It was Arin Hanson,the worst guy in the entire 11th grade.

"What you doing out here all by yourself?" Arin asked menacingly. Mark didn't respond. "Hey,he's talking to you. Answer him!" Danny,Arin's best friend,yelled. Mark gritted his teeth. "Can you just fuck off?" he said in a low voice. "Well lookie here. The fag's trying to be intimidating. Oh save me Ross!" Arin pretended the be afraid while cowering behind his other friend,Ross O'Donovan.

"Wow intimidating. That's a big word for you Arin. I didn't know that you know any word that had more than two syllables," Mark retorted. "What'd you say you piece of shit?" Arin growled. He shoved Mark backwards. Mark fell to the ground hard.

"You'd better back the fuck up Arin,or I'll give you a bloody nose," someone called out. Mark saw that it was his friend Felix,the most popular guy at school. Arin narrowed his eyes. "Who asked you to come Kjellberg?" he spat. "I don't need an invitation to walk on the streets. Now I'd advise you to fuck off," Felix said in a calm voice. Arin gave him a menacing look before stomping off with his group.

"Need any help bro?" Mark shook his head. "No,I'm fine." He stood up and brushed himself off. "What'd you do to make him go at you?" Felix questioned. "Nothing. You know Arin. He just like to fuck with people," Mark replied. Felix nodded. "Yeah,I know. We actually used to be friends once,but then we got to high school." Mark chuckled. "Yep. High school changes people." They chatted all the way to the schoolyard.

"See you later bro," Felix said as he walked to his class. Mark began to head on to his first class,but was interrupted by his best friend,Wade Barnes. "Hey dude," Wade said cheerfully. "Hey Wade. What's up?" "Nothing much. Guess what. I heard that there's a new guy." Mark raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's cool. Do you know where he's from?" Wade thought for a moment.

"I think someone said that he's from Ireland." Mark was surprised. "Wow. Never met an Irish person before." "Well maybe that's because you've never had the chance," Wade replied. Mark rolled his eyes. "No kidding. Anyways,I have to get to class. See you later dude." And with that,Mark was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic because I'm bored. This was written at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark couldn't be more bored. The fifteen minutes of homeroom was nothing special,just some extra time to catch up with people and do any homework. Someone slid into the seat next to him.

"What's up dude?" a familiar British voice asked. "Hey Yami. Nothing much,how about you?" Mark responded. Aaron,who usually went by his nickname Yamimash,was one of Mark's good friends. "Nothing really," Yami replied. "Hey,I heard that there's a new guy." Mark nodded. "Yeah. Wade told me. Said he's Irish." Yami smiled. There weren't that many foreign students at their school,just him and Felix,along with two other British guys named Dan and Phil.

"So what are you doing after school?" Yami asked. Mark shrugged. "Don't know. Probably just gonna hang out with my XBOX." Yami laughed. "Dude,three words. Get. A. Girlfriend." Mark looked away from him. "What if I don't want a girlfriend?" he whispered to himself. Then he added,even more quietly, "What if I want a boyfriend?" Yami gave him a confused glance. "What did you say?" he questioned. Mark went bright red. "N-nothing," he stuttered.

The end bell rang and Mark gathered up his stuff. "See you in Algebra," he said to Yami before heading out to the hallway. His first class was,sadly,Science. The low point of his day. Mainly because of Arin. The fucker just had to be in his class. Mark opened the door to the classroom and went to his seat. Felix sat in front of him and behind him sat Cry,the toughest guy in school. 

"Guess what?" Felix whispered. "What?" Felix was grinning like a maniac. "I did it. I asked Marzia out." Mark smiled at him. "Dude,that's great! You two are great together,I just know it." "Thanks bro," Felix replied. "I was so scared though. I mean,what if she said no?" "Dude,relax. She said yes,that's all that matters." Felix nodded,then he started to grin madly again. "What now?" Mark asked with a laugh. "When are you getting a girlfriend?" Felix teased.

"Shut up," Mark mumbled. Felix was the only person who knew that Mark was bisexual. He constantly teased him about it and Mark would laugh it off,but sometimes he couldn't help but feel like he didn't like girls. Maybe he wasn't bisexual. Maybe he was just flat out gay.

"I was only kidding you bro," Felix said when he saw the look in Mark's eyes. "I know," Mark responded quietly. Felix turned to face the front of the room,leaving Mark to his thoughts. Both jumped when the door opened and the principal,Mr.Morrison,walked in.

"Good morning students," Mr.Morrison said in his loud,authoritive voice. "Morning Principal Morrison," the class replied in unison. "Today I have some good news. I would like you all to welcome our new student,Sean McLoughlin." A teenager came into view and Mark caught his first glimpse of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean looked like any other teen. But Mark knew right away that this guy wasn't normal. He wore a black t-shirt and faded ripped blue jeans. A metal chain hung from his jeans and a leather wallet was hanging on the end of it. He had those circular earrings in his ears lobes,the kind that made holes in your ears. And his hair was dyed a bright green at the top,with the normal brown color at the sides.

"Dude,this guy is a total metalhead," Mark whispered to Felix. "Yeah,no kidding. He looks like he's done with everything and everyone," Felix replied. Mr.Morrison began talking again and they both shut up.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Sean?" Mr.Morrison suggested. The teen sighed. "My name is Sean McLoughlin but I prefer to go by Jack. I'm sixteen years old and my family moved here from Ireland because my dad got a new job." He sounded like he couldn't care less about being here. Mr.Morrison smiled at him.

"Thank you Sean. Now let's find you a place to sit." He looked across the rows of desks. His eyes stopped to an empty desk beside Mark. "Go and sit next to Mark," he said. "Oh hell no," Mark whispered. He did not want this guy to sit next to him. "Raise your hand so that Sean knows where to sit," Mr.Morrison commanded. Mark sighed and reluctantly raised his right hand.

Jack made his way down the row and sat down at his desk. " 'Sup?" he said. Mark didn't say anything to him. He did not and would not talk to this dude. He despised him already. "Don't talk to me," he spoke sharply. Jack raised his hands in defense. "Woah dude. All I said was what's up." Mark gave him a fierce look and Jack turned away from him.

"Hey,I'm Felix," Felix said to Jack. Mark glared at him,daggers practically shooting from his eyes. "I can talk to whoever I want," Felix said.

 _'Traitor,'_ Mark thought. Mr.Morrison left the room and the teacher took control of the class. "Okay everyone,please get out your textbooks and turn to page 422." Mark pulled his book out from his backpack and put it on his desk. Jack just sat there,not doing anything. Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed a book that sat on the desk to his left. 

"Here," he said gruffly. Jack gave a nod and opened it. Mark sat back in his seat and tried to concentrate on the work. He was not looking forward to the rest of class. He only half listened to the teacher drone on about the lesson. A tapping noise came from his right side. He turned to see that Jack was drumming on his desk with his pencils in perfect rhythm. It really annoyed Mark. 

"Stop tapping," he hissed. Jack gave him a smirk. "What,does it annoy you?" he asked while continuing the sound. Mark started to get angry. "I said stop before I break more than your pencil," he growled. "Mark,do you have something to share with the class?" Mr.Anderson asked. Mark slid down in his seat,red in the face. 

"No sir," he mumbled. Mr.Anderson gave him a teacher stared and went back to demonstrating the work on the board. Mark glared at Jack. He wanted to kill him,mentally of course. He had never been in trouble with Mr.Anderson before. "Fucker," he whispered. Jack only smiled at him. 

After what seemed like years the bell rang for the next class. Mark could not have gotten out of there any faster.


End file.
